


Where Does This Puzzle Piece Fit?

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Requests Encouraged, Tears, its cute i promise, poly-relationship, the workings of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: The dynamics of Rich, Jeremy, and Michael is a little different for each combo. Find out how each interact with the other. Enjoy.





	1. Puzzle Pieces

 

Jeremy and Michael had known each other for 12 years and they just had this easy and natural groove with each other.

They had always been touchy- feely, so it didn't really change all that much when they began dating.

The only thing that no one saw coming, was that they were in a poly relationship with another person in the mix. And what no one ever thought of was that, that person would be Rich.

Rich used to bully to two geeks relentlessly, ironically enough about being gay.

But their dynamic worked perfectly once you saw it.

There was the naturalness between Michael and Jeremy. They knew exactly how the other worked, where to touch, what to say. They had inside jokes inside, inside jokes and looks that sent a thousand words.

But then there was the bond that Jeremy and Rich earned through their Squips. The knowing of each other's pain. An understanding that no one else had to experience. And knowing lines and breaking points of the other.

The unexpected and unsure part was Michael and Rich. The two seemed like they wouldn't mix, but the opposite happened. The two didn't have years of knowledge of the other or a bonding term, but they could make a good situation out of anything. They kept the bright, and happy aurora of the relationship going.

Then there were the parts of the relationship no one but them saw.

Michael leaning closer to Jeremy when someone starts talking about the last year's Halloween Party.

Jeremy abruptly arriving at Rich's when he was thinking too much about the Squip and they silently cuddle.

Rich clinging to Michael after someone lit a lighter in the park.

But also,

Michael pulling Rich closer just to hear his undignified squeak.

Or Jeremy drowning in the confines of Michael's hoodie as the other two laugh at the floppy sleeves.

Not to mention Rich standing on his tip toes to kiss Jeremy even though he still can't reach.

Then there's the moments with all of them together,

Rich sighing contently from being burrowed comfortably between his two beautiful boyfriends.

Jeremy's high squeaks and laughter filling the room as he swats his hands as not one but two people attack his freckles with kisses.

And of course Micheal's hands are never cold anymore because he now has a boyfriend for each hand.

Their relationship was odd, and there was of course struggles. Each person was a puzzle piece that never fit in the quo-tan quote "usual puzzle".

But together they realized that they were never meant to fit in the puzzle.

They were always meant to fit together.


	2. One Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fully explained version of the mention of Jeremy arriving at Rich cause he was thinking too much about the Squip. Enjoy.

Requested by: [RavenclawRiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawRiter/pseuds/RavenclawRiter)

 

Jeremy knew today was off as soon as he woke up.

For the most part Jeremy has pulled through the whole Squip incident pretty well. At first it was many nights of nightmares and Michael and Rich always over or on FaceTime with him. But it's been almost 6 months and school is going well.

Jeremy, Michael, and Rich started dating about a month ago and they are keeping it quiet for now.

Jeremy woke to the smell of burning. Jeremy ran downstairs quickly to see his father fanning smoke away from the stove. He had been trying to "bond" with Jeremy by having breakfast every morning. This morning was supposed to be eggs but now they were ash.

"I'm sorry Jeremy I have to get to work but I'm sure Michael can drive you some where for breakfast."

Sadly Michael sent him a text 2 minutes later telling him he was sick and couldn't pick him up today. Jeremy frowned but sent his regards to his poor boyfriend and promised he'd stop by later.

Michael insisted he didn't cause he didn't want to get Jeremy sick cause lord knows that boy had a weak immune system.

So Jeremy was forced to walk, mind you half way through it started raining and he didn't have an umbrella.

He arrived to school thoroughly soaked and let considering he didn't leave with the knowledge he would have to walk.

Jeremy skipped first to dry off and plopped in his seat for second block, which usually was next to Michael so now he had to actually pay attention in math.

Slumped against his desk and tired eyes Jeremy started thinking, and that never ended well.

Jeremy remembered when he didn't have to do math and could rely on his supercomputer, he remembered always scoring a ride with the Squip's help.

He also remembered how he got to that point. The limits he pushed himself. The things that computer chip told him, "Worthless, Stupid, Loser," he could go on.

Jeremy dragged himself from class to class until lunch. At least he'd see his friends right?

Turns out Jake had a meeting with his teammates for the upcoming season. Chloe And Brooke were on some committees for the upcoming dance. Rich has a doctors appointment. And Christine had to make up a pop quiz she missed.

So him and Jenna silently ate lunch together. Jeremy had nothing against Jenna, but they never really became good friends and all Jeremy wanted was at least one of his boyfriends to talk to.

Jeremy finally got to English. Not that he liked English, he hated English, but Rich was in his class so he could see his boyfriend.

Jeremy sat down and Rich started up a conversation immediately. Talking about his day, sorry for missing lunch, and so on. The English teacher was showing a film of Romeo and Juliet because he was lazy, so Jeremy finally got some time to relax.

Jeremy had one more block after English and he was home free, sadly that class was with Mr. Bradshaw. The meanest and most demanding teacher in the entire school. One wrong word and you have an essay due the next day. Piles of homework. And the worst (especially for an anxious teen) he made everyone answer each day. Always knowing exactly when to call you out so he has the chance to essentially bully either the answer or tears out of you.

By the end of the period Jeremy had a theory the Squip had reincarnated as Mr. Bradshaw.

Jeremy called Michael on his way home and asked how he was feeling. Once Jeremy got home Michael told him to do his homework and sadly hung up.

After 2 more hours of school, and many reminders of his day getting yelled at by his last block teacher Jeremy was extremely exhausted.

His dad wouldn't be home for a while and Jeremy decided to crash on the couch.

_"Hello Jeremy." The Squip spoke smoothly._

_Jeremy shuddered._

_"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy did you?"_

_"G--g--go a-wa-way."_

_The Squip turned up their nose, "You need me more than you can admit you pathetic loser."_

_Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed. "Sh-shut up,"_

_"So desperate, so useless, and undeserving."_

_Jeremy looked up at the supercomputer. He knew this was a dream, he knew this was trying to get under his skin but he noticed what The Squip was implying._

_"Don't think I don't know. You and your "boyfriends" and you know it too. You're such a loser that they only have you because Michael pities you. And Rich is just waiting, to pull out a blackmail card and they'll both kick you to the curb."_

Jeremy awoke with a gasp Jeremy felt the tears sliding down his cheeks and he sat for a minute to gather himself.

Jeremy reached for his phone but he recoiled. 'Did they care?"

Dont be ridiculous, it was a dream. A scary, subconscious thought provoking dream.

Jeremy grabbed his phone, his keys and a hoodie he doesn't know who belongs to and went for a walk.

It was late Jeremy checked. He had slept longer than intended and was close to midnight. But it was comforting to listen to the sounds of outside. Everything cleared up quite well after the rain that morning and Jeremy didn't even know where he was until he stopped to look.

Jeremy internally chuckled at the irony of showing up outside of Rich's house but went to the door anyway.

He knocked before even fully thinking and then began to panic. It was 12 I'm the morning, he probably just woke Rich up and is bothering him. What if he doesn't even come out, Jeremy deserves that, he turns to go but the door opens.

"Jeremy?" Rich yawns.

He turns to see his boyfriend in boxers (only) and he has ruffled bed hair. He was adorably rubbing his eyes but Jeremy wasn't even focused on that, he saw Rich's expression turn to realization to worry.

He still had tear tracks staining his face,  _crap_.

"Jeremy what's wrong? Are you okay?" Rich asks moving closer to the teen, placing a comforting hand on his cheek and another on his waist.

"Jer you're shaking," Rich starts and Jeremy breaks. He leans into Rich's hand and begins crying for a second time that night.

Rich wipes away the tears with the pad of his thumb. He whispers soft words to the boy coming closer and using his other hand to run his fingers through his hair.

Jeremys knees look like they're about to give out so Rich pulls Jeremy in. Despite him being shorter his arms were strong and they helped soothe Jeremy as he crumpled into Rich and cried on his shoulder.

As Jeremy's tears began slowing Rich decided to take him inside considering the sight. A shorter boy in only boxers comforting a tall lanky boy, clearly distraught.

Once Jeremy was inside and on the couch he had finally stopped crying but his body still held tremors. Rich sat and rubbed Jeremy's back as the brunette leaned into his boyfriend.

"Jer babe, what's wrong? Did Dustin Kropp bother you again, I swear I'm gonna beat that boys ass you just..."

"No," Jeremy croaked. "Dustin didn't do anything."

Rich nodded and stood, telling Jeremy he would get water and promised he'd return.

After a few minutes of gentle movement and soft words Jeremy broke the silence.

"Do you ever think about your Squip?"

Rich spoke with out a missing beat, "Probably more than I should. Why?"

Jeremy ducked his head and found Rich's carpet was a very nice color.

"Jer, did the nightmares come back?" Rich asked with wide eyes. Rich's heart broke when those started. At first Jeremy refused to sleep over but he eventually told them. It took weeks of constant crying and a sleep deprived Jeremy before they slowed. But Rich wouldn't be surprised if a few lingered.

"Not on the regular no of course not. I-I'd tell you."

"So you had one," Rich panned

Jeremy nodded softly.

"What'd he say?"

This is what they did. Jeremy found it childish at first but talking about the dream helped cement that it could never happen, kinda like wishes.

"Come on Jeremy."

"That I'm undeserving," Jeremy spoke with eyes closed. " And Mi-michael's only dating me cause he pi-pities me." Jeremy stuttered, "And you are waiting for the b-blackmail card and then you'll both kick me to the curb." Jeremy cracked.

Rich engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere. Michael's not going anywhere. We love you so much, and if I have to physically hug you until that sinks in then that's what I'm gonna do."

Jeremy clung to Rich. They sat together until Jeremy pulled away for them to break, but Rich was stronger.

"Nope, not until you admit we love you, and you 100% deserve us."

"Rich..."

"Do it."

"You both l-love me more than l-life itself. And I one hundred pe-percent d-esrve you."

Rich in turn led Jeremy to his room and let Jeremy cuddle next to him until Jeremy fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to make a story based on Chapter 1 feel free to comment.I loved writing this one and I’d love to do another if wanted.


	3. Oak Tree Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael didn’t mean to let his thoughts wander but Rich (the fabulous boyfriend he was) made sure to help and comfort Michael. And Jeremy wanted to make sure his boyfriend was okay. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> Michael comforting Rich or something?
> 
> Maybe an upset michael remembering the panic attack or experiencing one and having rich (and of course jeremy later) do the conforting. 

Suggested by: [RavenclawRiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawRiter/pseuds/RavenclawRiter) and Skyblj

 

 

Michael huffed as he sat down beneath the oak tree outside. Michael loves the Squip Squad but there was one thing that always bothered him. They always talk about parties. Yes they're popular but Michael barely could stand parties already let alone after the......incident.

Now his skin crawls when they mention it. Today he excused himself and came outside. But his mind had already started wandering. Halloween.

Music,

Loud.

Jeremy?

Jeremy.

Bathroom,

Yelling.

Loud again,

Too loud.

Crying--

"Michael?"

Michael looked up from his hands. He'd been fidgeting. It's Rich. Rich who was overly protective and somehow sickly sweet and cuddly at the same time.

"You okay? You want Jeremy?" Rich asked worried.

"No," Michael cracked. He winced at the desperate sound of his voice. Even though they were all dating Rich was still hesitant around Michael and usually let Jeremy help, he knew Michael longer.

"I'm fine," Michael smoothed and stood. He _really_ hoped he didn't have tears streaming down his face. That would trump his last words into the dirt.

Rich raised an eyebrow but held a hand out for Michael to take. As they walked in the next bell rang.

Jeremy found them in the hall and gave them both a discrete quick peck on the cheek and waved as he went off to his next class.

Rich was in Michael's next class and then Rich had one with Jeremy.

They settled in their seats and Michael tried to focus on the droning lesson of the teacher but his mind kept wandering back to his earlier thoughts.

He didn't notice anything was wrong until Rich spoke up "Michael!" Rich whisper yelled.

"You're shaking." Rich said worried. Michael looked down at his hands and Rich was right. He was shaking.

The teacher was annoyed they interrupted her lecture but Rich escorted Michael out, using the lie Michael had a headache and took him down the hall.

Michael sucked in a sharp breath,

"Michael? Michael,"

Michael had stopped walking and was shaking even more. Rich cursed for not noticing Michael's panic attack symptoms sooner.

Rich pulled the teen into an empty classroom next to him and set Michael in a chair.

Michael wasn't paying attention and he felt tears pinprick the corners of his eyes.

"Rich?" Michael gasped out, reaching for his boyfriend blindly.

"I'm right here Micha." Rich assured and grasped Michael's outstretched hand in his own and stood closer, running his other hand up and down Michael's back.

Michael watched the room spin, he wasn't in control. And his mind swirled with thoughts of the Halloween party. Michael felt the sobs wrack his body as he gave into his emotions.

Rich could only watch as Michael began breaking down and would whisper he was there whenever Michael had a moment of panic that Rich had left.

Michael shuddered as his breathing evened slightly and he finally opened his eyes from being squeezed shut. With tears still streaming down his face and short quick breaths leaving his lungs he looked up with a broken expression at Rich.

Rich watched Michael lip quiver as he tried to stammer out something.

"Just let it out baby," Rich shook his head and pulled Michael so his head rested on Rich's torso.

Michael melted into the contact and kept his hand intertwined with Rich's and brought his other it up to cling to Rich's shirt.

Rich cradled Michael's head until he finally heard clear(er) words from beneath him.

"I wanna go home," Michael croaked with a sore throat.

Rich nodded even though Michael couldn't see. "We can do that," Rich assured, forgoing the nurse and took the bags he had snatched before leaving the classroom and took Michael's keys to drive him home.

'Michael had a PA. I'm taking him home in his cruiser if you wanna come help.' Rich texted Jeremy.

He had an immediate response.

'I'm on my way, be there in 3. What triggered him?'

'Idk.'

Rich took longer because he had to help Michael through the halls and carry two backbacks. He was strong but he was still small.

Once they got to the car Jeremy was already there. He was pacing when they approached and he dropped his backpack to come up to Michael. Michael flinched at the sudden movement and leaned into Rich unconsciously. His face fell but the two immediately realized what triggered him.

Rich unlocked he car so Jeremy could put the bags in the car. Jeremy took the keys and Rich and Michael settled in the backseat.

Michael closed his eyes and enjoyed the rumble and familiarity of his car.

By the time they reached Michael's house Michael had a clearer head and immediately regretted his earlier actions.

They were at Michael's front steps and Michael began stammering, "Jeremy I'm so sorry, I--I didn't mean to. I didn't want to...."

Jeremy placed a gently kiss on Michael's forehead. "It's alright Micha." He ran a hand through Michaels hair and Michael nuzzled in the touch as Rich walked beside him to unlock the door.

Jeremy sat Michael on the couch and Rich went to the kitchen gathering snacks.

Michael immediately curled up into Jeremy and patted at the seat next to him for Rich to join their movie marathon (it was Back to the Future).

Michael fell asleep within the first couple minutes from tiring himself out.

Rich made sure to pull the blanket up around his shoulders and Jeremy pulled Michael's head to rest more comfortably in his lap.


	4. Bullies Don’t Deserve Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich reflects on what the Squip had made him do and has some second thoughts on his relationship. But Michael and Jeremy know him too well. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request 
> 
> rich being comforted my Michael and/or Jeremy bc of the squip

Suggested By: [RavenclawRiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawRiter/pseuds/RavenclawRiter)

 

 

Rich bounded down the steps excitedly. Today was the day!

He had finally convinced his boyfriends to officially announce they were all dating. They were going to do it at lunch and Rich couldn't wait.

He was of course telling everyone with Jeremy and Michael supporting but he could finally tell people!

He loved his boyfriends but their social anxiety used to dictate their life so they wanted to wait before officially A) Coming Out and B) Officiate their relationship in view of the world (their school).

Rich couldn't wait to finally get Chloe off his back for dating someone. To finally have a say in relationship advice/talks. And he could let everyone know who exactly Jeremy and Michael belonged to.

Rich jumped in Michael's car with a smile and leaned over the middle console to place a peck on Michael's mouth.

"What about me?" Jeremy whined from behind him. They took turns for who sat with Michael and who had the back. Rich leaned back and have a slightly longer kiss to Jeremy.

They finally pulled up to the school and Rich was bursting in his seat, "Slow down, we have until lunch."

"Thank God," Jeremy mumbled. He gets the most anxious of the three of them. He was the last one to get on board.

Rich pouted as they walked in. After a few minutes of locker trips the bell rang. Rich went to his next class, resisting from attacking the two in kisses with their in the hall.

It wasn't until Rich settled in 2nd class that his adrenaline faded and then nervousness began to knaw at him.

But his friends wouldn't care, they love him and his boyfriends.

" _Losers are Gay, call them Gay."_

Rich shuddered at the memory.

" _Let me have the marker Rich, I can humiliate them."_

Rich bounced his leg up and down.

" _If he washes that off he's dead..."_

Rich bit his lip.

" _Make sure to call out loudly that--"_

"Hey Rich, could you stop bouncing your leg? It's distracting." A girl next to him broke his thoughts.

Rich noticed the movement had become loud and stopped.

The next few classes were a few more nervous thoughts and insecurities about actually doing this.

_He used to bully them. Why the Hell Do they love him? They could never truly get over that I mean---_

The bell interrupted his thoughts.

He met up with Michael and Jeremy and placed a big smile similar to this morning on his face, but there was something different about it.

"Hey Rich you good?" Michael asked.

Damn them for knowing him so well.

"Yeah, Im kinda nervous but exited all the same," Rich added the white lie.

I mean he was exited this morning, that counts right.

Michael and Jeremy were skeptical but Rich scurried into the lunchroom before they could begin to question him more.

Rich ran through what he was going to say but as soon as he sat down at the table his mind blanked.

"So Rich has something he wants to tell you all." Jeremy started and all eyes at their table were on Rich.

"He's been super excited to let you all finally know." Michael nudged Rich.

"Yeah, yeah I um. I totally wanted to thalk I mean talk. I mean we've been meaning to tell you. About how, how." Rich stumbled, especially when his lisp slithered in between his nervous rambling.

He opened his mouth to continue but it felt dry. He couldn't find any words. His eyes dark red nervously around the table and he began to panic.

Maybe he shouldn't do this. Michael and Jeremy were just fine before him. And now look he was messing it up.

"I--I can't," Rich shook his head. Jumping up from his seat and running out of the lunchroom.

Micheal and Jeremy were close behind, telling the Squad to stay.

Rich ran down the halls with tears in his eyes.

He couldn't loose his friends.

He couldn't loose Michael and Jeremy,

But when did he start deserving them in the first place?

Rich finally came to a stop, and turned the corner settling himself next to the stairs against the wall. Most people smoked under the stairs so it was kinda out of the way. Rich didn't even remember coming this far.

It took about 10 minutes, (of which Rich wasn't aware of) for Michael and Jeremy to find Rich.

He was curled up in the corner, tears streaming down his face, and murmuring to himself.

"Rich baby?" Michael asked.

Rich looked with wide scared eyes, "Im tho thorry," Rich lisped. He was in deep, his lisp rarely came out anymore.

"Hey it's not you fault," Jeremy jutted in. "We can tell everyone when we're good and ready."

Both boys were kneeling near Rich but he avoided their contact.

"But--but,"

"We're right here and we're not going til you're better" Michael assured as he pulled the smaller boy out of the corner and into his lap.

Rich took in Michael's scent, Weed and Spearmint. His lip wobbled and he felt the lump in his throat grow. He began to cry softly this time, and into Michael's chest as Jeremy rubbed his back.

When Rich finally removes himself from Michael's comfort his face was red and blotchy and he wiped a stray tear with the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid. I didn't realize til today that you two don't need me. You're perfect without me screwing up for you. I don't deserve you, especially after what I did." Rich finally had lost his stutter but he also lost his sense.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"You heard me I don't want to say it again." Rich reluctantly stood but the other two followed.

"And who the Hell made you think we don't need you." Michael turned Rich's attention. "You are the glue Rich. We love you and our relationship wouldn't be the same without you." Michael had grabbed Rich's wrist to stop him and looked him right in the eye.

"I bullied you! I'm a terrible person and I definitely--"

Michael shut him up with a kiss. Rich resisted at first but Michael had a way of making him melt.

He whimpered when Michael pulled away but Jeremy wrapped his arms around Rich from behind. Rich turned in Jeremy's grasp and looked up at him with sad pleading eyes.

Jeremy bent down and kissed Rich softly.

The moment was broken by a whoop.

"Get it Rich!" Jake yelled.

The three turned and looked at the Squip Squad.

"You couldn't possibly think we'd sit and wait for y'all." Chloe sassed.

Well, not how Rich expected it to go. Tear stained and trembling in his boyfriends grasps, but now their friends know.


	5. A Lazy Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been doing at lot of Hurt/Comfort so i decided to do a short fluffy fic. This is based on Michael and Rich kissing Jeremy's freckles (a part in Chapter1). Enjoy.

 

The trio laid in bed together. Legs intertwined and warm breaths puffing against necks. But Rich can never sit still for long.

"Rich stop squirming!"

"I can't get comfy," Rich whined at Jeremy. "Maybe if I was in the middle...."

"No. It's my turn," Jeremy pouted.

They came up with a system so there was fair distribution of who got middle cuddles.

Rich groaned and rolled onto Jeremy, flinging his hand across Jeremy's face.

"Ow!" Michael let out as Rich's hand made contact with his nose. "Watch it,"

"Sorry Mikey ."

Rich rolled away pouting and turned back to complain more but instead Jeremy was looking at Rich with sad and sorry eyes but looked away at being caught. Damn Jeremy for being so cute.

"Hey Jeremy,"

Jeremy turned toward his name and was met with a soft kiss on his nose.

"What was that for?" He blushed. It didn't matter how much affection he got from his boyfriends, he always had some amount of shyness.

"Your freckles are just so damn cute."

Michael hummed in agreement as Jeremy stuttered more.

"Especially the one right here," Michael added and pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy scrunched up his neck as reflex and let out soft laughter.

Rich and Michael grinned at each other giving a nod before looking back down at Jeremy.

Michael pushes the covers back and Rich leans forward again.

Rich trailed kisses along Jeremy's cheeks while Michael pulled the back of Jeremy's shirt up.

Jeremy pushes at Rich helplessly and he began to squirm as Michael trailed kisses up Jeremy's spine.

Jeremy's high squeaks and laughter began filling the room as he swats his hands as not one, but two people attacking his freckles with kisses.

Once they began to let off, Rich is moving away from Jeremy's stomach and Michael from shoulder.

Jeremy sighed contently and pulled the two back towards him.

Michael rubbed up and down Jeremy's arm, head resting on Jeremy's shoulder. And Rich was nuzzling under Jeremy's chin as the teen evened out his breathing.

"You guys are dorks." Jeremy breathed.

"But we're your dorks." Rich quipped.

"I prefer nerd." Michael hummed.

Soft laughs filled the room again as the three enjoyed the rest of the lazy Saturday morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Wow I must be totally void of anything to do or something.


	6. 3, 2, 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 panic attacks, 2 boys to help, 1 love story. A story of each boy having a panic attack and their boyfriends comforting them. Enjoy.

Loser

"Hey Jeremy," Michael smiles as he moved to sit next to his boyfriend and the rest of the Squip Squad. But Jeremy places his hand in the seat next to him.

"Hey bud, you gotta move your hand if I'm gonna sit." Micheal chuckled until he was met with a stone cold face from Jeremy.

He turned to look at the Squip Squad who were looking down their nose at him. Sneering, disgusted.

"Guys?" Micheal asked worried, "What's going on?"

"We've all been talking," Chloe spoke up.

"And we decided we didn't want to hang out or date," Jeremy refereed specifically to himself, "a Loser anymore." Jeremy hissed out.

Michael's heart stopped.

 

He was back at the party,

Yelling.

Arguing.

**Panic**

Crying,

So much crying

"You don't, you don't mean that." Micheal breathed out, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh trust me, we've known for a long time. We're just done pitying you." A voice from behind him said.

Michael turned to see Rich.

Sweet, kind, his boyfriend Rich.

"But, but you guys said you. You lov..." Michael struggled with his words.

"Love you?" Rich faked interest.

Everyone began laughing Chloe. Brooke. Jake. **Jeremy. Rich.**

"No one will ever love you." Jeremy scoffed.

"Especially us." Rich finished.

The laughter echoed. It shot daggers at him. His heart squeezed in pain.

Micheal woke up to darkness.

Calm

Be calm

In,

Out,

In....

Gasping

He was gasping

He couldn't breathe

His hand weaved it's way into his hair as he began rocking back and forth.

 

Loser

He pulled at his hair.

 

_Worthless_

Tears burned his eyes

 

**Unloveable**

A sob escaped his throat

 

He felt the bed shaking.

No.

He was shaking.

Micheal felt gentle hands take his own out of his hair.

He couldn't see through his blur of tears but he felt a cold, slender hand against his cheek and a soft voice murmuring his name.

Jeremy.

"J..Jere, Jerem." Shakily tried to get out.

"Shhh." His thumb swiped away Micheals tears.

"Breathe with me okay?" Jeremy asked as he pulled Micheal closer to him. Jeremy cradled Micheal's head into his chest, Jeremy's steady heartbeat beating in his ear.

He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath.

He doesn't know how long he stayed like this, but he came back to reality when he felt a warm and small hand press against his back. It was firm and began moving up and down Micheal's back.

"I brought some water," Rich told Jeremy from above Micheal.

Micheal lifted his head at Rich's voice and looked over his shoulder at his other boyfriend.

"Hey Mikey," Rich whispered softly.

Micheal whimpered at the nickname and turned in Jeremy's lap so he was sitting on Jeremy but facing Rich.

He made grabby hands at his other boyfriend.

Rich scooted forward all the way to Jeremys knees and brought Micheal and his own foreheads together.

Micheal let out a shaky breath, resting a hand on the ones Jeremy had wrapped around his waist. Another one intertwined with Rich's, searching for contact. Something to ground him.

He reflected on his dream again, and squeezed his boyfriend's hands tighter.

His breathing was still shaky, and he could feel the tremble still lingering in his body, but he pulled away to look at Rich first.

At one point someone flipped on the lamp light so he could see the faint features of his smaller boyfriend.

Worry stretched across his features, which he assumed was on Jeremy's as well.

"Don't leave me." Michael said softly, almost a whisper, as his voice cracked and shook.

Jeremy's hands tightened around his waist and Rich squeezed Micheal's hand.

Rich shook his head back and forth and his other hand wrapped around Micheal's neck again, brushing against his nape softly.

"Michael we would never do that." Rich responded kissed his nose, which he crinkled up at the motion.

Jeremy rested his head on Micheal's shoulder from behind.

"We love you Micha," Jeremy nuzzled against his neck and whispered into his ear, "Don't forget that."

Michael whimpered again, nuzzling back at Jeremy, while pulling Rich even closer.

Michael loved them too.

 

 

Her

Jeremy was upstairs working on homework with an open chat with his boyfriends to ask questions back and forth.

He was clad in one of Rich's old tank tops he had left and some boxers with Pac-Man on them that Michael had bought him.

He heard a doorbell from downstairs, he assumed it was the pizza he ordered not too long ago.

'Hmm, it got here earlier I thought it would' he thought as he checked the time on his phone while he made his way down he stairs.

He grabbed the cash his dad had left off the counter and made his way over to the door.

He opened it to see a sight he never thought he'd see.

It was his mother. She wore a stern expression, the same one she had since he could remember.

"Oh, it's you." She said with an eye roll.

She pushed past Jeremy to enter the house and look around. She wrinkled her nose at the couch and continued to the kitchen.

"Where is your father?" She called out, but Jeremy was still frozen at the door. Staring in shock and fear at his mother, if he could call her that.

"Hello I'm talking to you idiot." She called out, walking closer to Jeremy.

"W--what are, are you. W-why are you..." Jeremy started, but his stutter had kicked in full force and could barley form a word.

"You're just as useless as when I left." She snarled. "And So childish." She motioned at his boxers.

"If your father isn't here then I'm just going to come back later. Do you happen to know when he'll get back?" She asked in a condescending voice.

Jeremy stared blankly back, his nails digging into the palm of his hand in hopes of not completely breaking down in front of her.

She rolled her eyes and pushed forcefully past him. Her heels clicked as she walked back to the door and slammed it behind her.

He flinched at the sound and tears brimmed his eyes.

He slumped to the ground near the door and reached out for his phone (which he had dropped).

He had 4 messages.

'Mom come help' he typed which took some time considering he couldn't see past his tears and it's hard to type with shaky hands.

He immediately got texts back, his phone buzzing but everything felt fuzzy and numb. He never heard his phone ring or the car pull up.

He barley noticed the door open but he does remember warm arms around him. Hands in his hair. His cheeks being wiped.

When he woke up he was in the middle of the bed and alone. He whimpered but trudged downstairs anyway.

He found Rich and Michael waiting for him.

There was a little more fuzziness left in his brain and a few more tears left on his cheeks but he knew his boyfriends would always have soft words left to say and warm hugs left to give.

 

Flame

Why are brains so stupid?

Michael finally saved enough money from his job at Food Lion bagging groceries to take his boyfriends out on a date.

It was just the Italian place down the street but Italians romantic and they don't have to dress up.

They all sat at a round table near the window and chatted idly as the sun set in the horizon.

The waiter came by to get their orders and bring complimentary bread when it happened.

As it got darker she pulled out a lighter for the candle in the middle.

Rich watched with trained eyes as she lit the candle and took their orders.

"Rich, what are you getting?" Jeremy asked form next to him.

Rich blinked out of his daze, "oh right umm Chicken Alfredo." Rich stuttered.

The waitress nodded and took their menus.

"You okay Rich?" Michael asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm great,"

Great.

He was doing great.

So great.

Great, great, great.

The flame flickered.

Moving in the wind.

Once faint breath, one knock, push.

The table cloth would be on fire, then the table, and--and--and.

"Rich?" Jeremy asked worried.

"I-I can't." Rich shook his head. His hand was shaking. He pushed his chair back and ran.

He ran past the front table, and out the door. He turned the corner and barreled into an ally way. He crumpled against the wall.

He scratched at his scars, urging them to go away, whining, crying, sobbing.

He felt hands take his own away from his arms. They stung now, from his nails digging into the scarred tissue.

Rich pushed the hand away and pulled his knees closer. He didn't want them to see him like this. He didn't want to be like this.

"Rich, I need you to breathe," He heard.

Then Rich thought of the last time he heard that, he had just come out of Jakes house and his lungs were full of smoke.

Rich whined into his knees.

"Rich baby can I touch you."

Rich hesitated. He loved Jeremy and Michael but he's already tense.

He shook his head no and despite his disappointment Jeremy respected it and both of them simply staid close and reassured the distraught teen.

And even if they didn't think so, just them being there really did help. And after another 10 minutes of rapid breathing, it finally slowed and the shaking slowed enough he could see again.

Rich finally peaked out and held a shaky hand out to Jeremy first. Jeremy took the hand in his own and gently rubbed his knuckles.

Rich managed a weak smile at the movement and looked to Michael and motioned for him to come close.

Michael slowly brought a hand towards Rich's hair incase he didn't want it. But he leaned into the touch and sighed softly.

"Can we go home?" Rich whispered.

"Of course," Jeremy nodded and they helped the short boy up.

Michael placed a kiss on Rich's forehead before heading inside to gather and pay for their food to take it home to eat.

Jeremy took Rich to the car and they sat together in the back.

The ride home was silent but their time at home was full of smothering Rich in kisses and gaining small bouts of laughter from each other.


	7. Beautiful the Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael discover some secrets from Rich’s past, but they encourage him. And Rich realizes just how much he missed being able to do this. Enjoy.

It had been awhile since Rich had been confident enough to put a skirt or dress on again.

It was a guilty pleasure of his that he couldn't let anyone know. His parents of course would never approve and the Squip never even let the thought cross his mind when it was there.

So the last time Rich had a skirt on he was probably drunk or high and alone at home. But after the fire, Rich had never been more self conscious than in his entire life.

All of his burn scars were too embarrassing to him, and a constant reminder of his mistakes and all the people he almost hurt.

He hadn't as much put on a tank top in fear of revealing too many scars, let alone a mini skirt.

He never thought he would ever be wearing the navy blue skirt he's in now.

For starters Jeremy and Michael had come over to spend time with their boyfriend and when he went to grab snacks and they had begun snooping.

When he entered his room again he nearly dropped the chips and waters he had brought up.

"What, what are you guys doing with my.... I mean. Where did you find those... the things." Rich scrambled out in a nervous daze.

"We were actually about to ask you, but a little more clear cut." Michael said as he looked between the sundress in his own hands and the skirt Jeremy was inspecting.

"You see I umm. I can explain, because there was this, this party." Rich had begun trying to find an excuse.

"How long since you wore this one?" Jermey finally spoke up, holding up a navy blue mini skirt. The tag was still on it, Rich had bought it a week into getting his Squip, who in turn forced him to pack up his skirts and dresses and store them under his bed.

"It's cute," Jeremy continued.

"I understand if you wanna break up." Rich rambled out quickly as he squeezed his eyes, bracing for the words.

"What?" Michael said, fully turning towards his tensed up boyfriend.

"Why would we do that?" Jeremy asked, both putting down the articles in favor of helping their boyfriend.

"Cause I, I wear. Or at least used to wear..."

"Skirts? Rich we don't care about that." Michael explained and placed a hand on Rich's back.

"We love you, not what you wear. Even though we both agree you would look very cute in that mini skirt." Jermey softly reasoned.

"You think so?" Rich fidgeted.

Both his boyfriends nodded.

Rich slowly walked over to the box and grabbed a grey top, the miniskirt, and a pair of short boxers.

He looked over his shoulder with nervous eyes at his boyfriends who gave him a reassuring nod.

"I haven't done this since---" Rich choked on his words.

"The Squip?" Michael asked.

Rich shook his head.

"The fire," he whispered. Rich never talks about the fire, always diverting the conversation.

Both boys let out a soft 'oh'.

"Well why did you used to wear them?" Jeremy asked.

And Rich was stuck, why did he wear them?

"I guess it was just. It made me feel--nice, the swish of a skirt, the flowy bounce of a sundress. The curves on a blouse." Rich explained realizing just how much he missed doing this.

Michael pushed the items closer to Rich and motioned at the bathroom. "Go."

When Rich slipped on the simple grey shirt he winced at the visibility of his scars, but once he pulled up the miniskirt all those thoughts went away. His mind was empty and filled with, happiness, confidence, **relief**.

Rich stepped out of the bathroom with his head ducked and a nervous smile. "What do you think?" He asked and peeked up to see large grins on his boyfriends faces.

"I think you could use some silver pumps but one step at a time." Michael joked, and Rich laughed.

He uncrossed his arms and stopped bouncing his foot. Jeremy came up first bent down to place a soft kiss on his lips, "You look beautiful, no matter what you wear." He murmured against Rich's lips.

"I don't know," Michael cut in from behind Rich, he placed a gentle kiss on Rich's shoulder, "That miniskirt really works you legs and if beautiful doesn't describe them, then I don't know what would."

Rich didn't immediately go back to skirts and tank tops. But one fateful warm day, towards the end of the school year, Rich got a lot of compliments on his blue miniskirt.


End file.
